As technology progresses, especially as touch-screen technology advances, through browsers installed on mobile terminals and using touch-screen technology to browse and process webpages is becoming a trend. Conventionally, because the width of webpage content is often wider than that of a mobile terminal screen, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, when a webpage is displayed on a mobile terminal screen, a portion of the webpage content usually extends out of the mobile terminal screen and is not displayed on the screen. Therefore, to browse the entire content of a webpage, a user often needs to scroll the webpage contents up-and-down and left-to-right along the mobile terminal screen during display, and to select contents to be operated upon from the displayed contents for webpage processing.
Specifically, when the browser enters into a text selection mode (e.g., webpage browsing), one or more cursors (e.g., two cursors) appear on the screen of the mobile terminal for user to scroll the screen up-and-down or left-and-right to display the content that is not displayed on the current screen of the mobile terminal. However, under such circumstance, when trying to select contents at the edge of the mobile terminal screen, the user is not able to drag the cursor further when the cursor reaches the edge. It may cause the content of the content webpage that is not displayed on the current screen not being able to be selected. Furthermore, when the edge of the touch-screen is not sensitive, the user is not able to select the content at the edge of the current screen. To solve this problem, a preferred solution provides a magnifier function, as shown in FIG. 2 with “This” text being magnified, for displaying the edge being magnified several times when the cursor is dragged around.
However, due to the incompleteness of sensing units at the edge of capacitive touch-screen and the absence of half of weight signals when a user finger touches the edge of the screen, as the user selects the edge content of the content webpage, it may cause difficulty for selecting the edge content or even make it impractical.